Dispute et Allée des Embrumes
by Ilovedraymionefic
Summary: Hermione se dispute violament avec Ron et s'enfuit. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas la conduisent à l'allée des embrumes ou elle va faire une surprenante découverte...


Mon 3ème OS pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Les critiques sont toujours mes amies

Place au texte !

_**Dispute et allée des embrumes : **_

« Comment as-tu osé Ron ! »

Ce cri déchirant retentit pendant plusieurs minutes dans le hall du Square Grimmaud. Puis, il s'éteignit, laissant place à des sanglots étouffés et aux hurlements hystériques de la mère de Sirius Black.

Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley interrompus dans leurs activités –peu importe lesquelles- descendirent précipitamment pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Mais la personne qui avait poussé le cri s'était d'ores et déjà enfuie, laissant Ron seul, sonné et un peu en colère.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Sa sœur avait l'air très en colère. J'attends une réponse ! Rugit elle en le pointant du doigt, immédiatement ! »

Harry, lui, le regardait d'un air désolé.

« C'est encore cette histoire avec Hermione, n'est ce pas ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le Weasley avoue d'une voix faible :

« Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Depuis _cette journée là_, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire… »

Ginny, un peu calmée mais toujours aussi dangereuse lui apprit d'un ton menaçant ce qu'il savait déjà :

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile ! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez souffert pour que tu en rajoutes une couche ? De toutes les manières, tu ne fais jamais ce qu'il faut au moment où il le faut. Déjà l'autre jour quand tu as déclaré ton amour pour elle, il fallait être vraiment un abruti fini pour le faire à ce moment là ! »

Suite aux reproches de Ginny, le jeune homme s'enflamma :

« Je sais déjà tout ça ! Je sais aussi qu'elle m'a mis un râteau, et qu'elle me déteste probablement. Tu vois, je sais même pourquoi elle est partie tout à l'heure. »

Harry essaya de calmer les choses :

« Et si on se concentrait surtout sur la manière de la retrouver ? »

Mais sa petite amie l'ignora superbement et répliqua à son grand frère :

« Bien sûr que tu sais pourquoi, puisque c'est TOI qui l'a mise dans cet état là. »

La dispute dura ainsi plusieurs minutes.

« D'ailleurs, s'exclama soudain Harry, pourquoi était elle dans cet état ? »

Les deux Weasley cessèrent de se battre et se toisèrent silencieusement.

« Depuis qu'elle m'a mit ce fichu râteau, je n'arrive plus à lui parler sans lui crier dessus et l'insulter et là … »

Ginny tapa du pied en signe d'impatience.

« Et là, je lui ai dis qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour expliquer qu'elle ne veuille pas sortir avec moi et je l'ai traité de s***** » (nda : vraiment désolé mais il me fallait une raison pour qu'Hermione soit assez en colère)

La jeune sœur de Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Et malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva car elle finit par exploser :

« Et la mort de ses parents, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour toi ? De plus, elle m'avait confiée autre chose que je ne voulais pas te dire par peur de te blesser : elle ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais. Même si il n'y avait pas eu la mort de ses parents, elle ne serait pas sortie avec toi. »

Puis, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

« Comment as-tu osé, Ron ! »

Ce cri déchirant retentit pendant plusieurs minutes dans le hall du Square Grimmaud. Puis, il s'éteignit, laissant place à des sanglots étouffés et aux hurlements hystériques de la mère de Sirius Black.

Hermione, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues, regarda Ron une dernière fois puis ouvrit la porte en grand et s'enfuit vers l'extérieur.

Elle courait le plus vite possible. Elle voulait oublier. Tout oublier. La guerre, la mort de ses parents, sa tristesse, sa presque dépression et Ron. Elle avait toujours soupçonné qu'il était amoureux d'elle et même si ce n'était pas réciproque, elle avait de la peine pour lui. Mais la dernière chose qu'elle l'aurait soupçonné faire, c'était qu'il lui dise « je t'aime » une semaine après la mort de ses parents !

« Non, hurlait sa conscience, ne pense pas à tes parents ! Cours et oublie, c'est tout. »

Au bout de 5 minutes, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter, complètement essoufflée. Elle s'adossa contre un arbre et tritura nerveusement sa baguette.

Soudain, juste devant elle jaillit un bus étrange où l'on pouvait lire « le magicobus ». Le souvenir d'Harry lui racontant son escapade à bord de ce même bus la frappa de plein fouet et elle monta sans hésiter.

La gryffondor indiqua la direction du « chaudron baveur » et s'installa dans un siège, à la limite de la nausée à cause des derniers évènements.

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta, elle paya avec le peu de monnaie qu'elle possédait et rentra sur le chemin de traverse. Elle avançait mécaniquement, telle une machine bien entraînée et se forçait à faire le vide dans sa tête.

Ce ne fut que quand elle nota le changement d'atmosphère qu'Hermione remarqua que ses pas l'avait conduite sur l'allée des embrumes. Elle frissonna de peur et fit apparaître une grande cape noire car elle savait que si on la retrouvait, elle était perdue. Elle avança sur quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir Drago Malefoy entouré de Mangemorts. La jeune fille fut soulagée de constater qu'il lui restait encore de l'instinct de survie car elle se cacha derrière une boutique sale et observa la scène.

« Alors Drago, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée cette moldue ?

Je ne sais pas.

Comment ça tu ne sais pas, rugit l'autre, elle méritait d'être tuée ! Répète le.

Elle méritait d'être tuée, fit Drago d'une toute petite voix

Je n'ai rien entendu grogna l'autre. Tu n'es pas un vrai Mangemort. »

Malefoy eut l'air de jauger la situation et répondit d'un air dédaigneux :

« Non.

Quoi ! s'exclama le plus vieux, ahurit.

Je ne suis pas un mangemort et je n'en serais jamais un. »

Puis il prit la poudre d'escampette en direction d'Hermione, toute la troupe de mangemorts à ses trousses. Pour la Gryffondor, il fallait prendre une décision. Aider le garçon qui l'avait méprisé ou le laisser se faire tuer ? Car, à coup sûr, il allait se faire tuer.

Elle se donna une claque mentale pour se qu'elle allait faire et lorsque les Serpentard passa tout près d'elle, elle le plaqua au sol et lui jeta un sort d'invisibilité. Les mangemorts n'y virent que du feu et continuèrent la poursuite, désormais sans leur cible.

« Merci, sourit le jeune homme en se relevant.

Oh, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi Malefoy, je l'ai fait pour ma conscience.

Granger ?

Non, c'est Merlin en personne !

Très drôle. Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ?

J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. »

La griffondor se releva et s'éloigna à grand pas de l'allée des Embrumes.

« Bon, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Hermione se retourna et se retrouva face à Drago , qui avait apparemment décidé de la suivre.

« Tu veux dire, où est ce que JE vais. »

Il lui assura qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et qu'il la suivrait parce qu'il lui était redevable et parce qu'il n'avait, de toute les façons, nulle part où aller.

Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée ? Se demandait Hermione en son for intérieur.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant Gringott et Hermione lui annonça :

« C'est là que nos chemins se séparent. Tu comprends, j'aurais bien voulus t'amener avec moi mais personne ne me croirait si je disais que tu t'étais rebellé. Alors même si je suis consciente de t'envoyer à la mort, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. »

Il soupira mais rétorqua courageusement :

« Tu as déjà fais pas mal pour moi. On se retrouvera à Poudlard. Enfin, si on réussit à rester vivant. »

Et le jeune Malefoy partit d'un pas traînant sans se retourner. Le cerveau d'Hermione carburait à 100 à l'heure. Si elle ramenait Malefoy, elle pourrait le protèger, le surveiller,dormir tranquille et en plus ça ferait enrager Ron.

« C'est d'accord, dit elle de manière à peine audible. »

Mais, Drago, qui semblait avoir désespérément attendu qu'elle prononce ces mots se retourna et déclara avec un air impertinent :

« Nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre…. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Square Grimmaud. Enfin, devant l'entrée du Square Grimmaud.

« Concentre toi très fort sur le 13 square Grimmaud, lui conseilla-t-elle »

Au bout de quelques instants, il y parvint et tout deux entrèrent dans la maison.

Ginny, en entendant le grincement de la porte, accouru et serra Hermione dans ses bras. Elle lui raconta qu'elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée, que Ron était irrécupérable, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua :

« Malefoy ! »

Ce fut comme un signal pour Ron et Harry qui arrivèrent et démarrèrent au quart de tour.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?fit Harry d'une voix pâteuse, On nous attaque ?

Il sortait apparemment d'une bonne sieste.

« Hermione nous a ramené Malefoy, balança Ginny. »

Tandis que les Gryffondors essayaient de comprendre la situation, Hermione exposa d'un ton très calme et donc 10 fois plus dangereux :

« Il se trouve que j'étais tellement en colère et triste à cause de Ronald que je me suis retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes et j'ai pu ainsi constater que Malefoy ,lui, n'était plus un gamin comme certains. Il a aussi fait preuve d'un grand courage. Suicidaire, peut être, mais c'était du courage. Alors pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer, oui, je l'ai amené ici. »

Elle monta à l'étage, Malefoy sur les talons en les laissant tout les trois scotchés par son monologue.

« Tu le pense réellement ? »

La rouge et or réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Je voulais te remerci…commença Drago. »

Elle lui mit la main sur la bouche et murmura :

« Chut, j'ai trouvé ça normal. »

C'est à cet instant précis que Drago décida de faire un geste qui changerait à jamais leurs vies à tout les deux : il l'embrassa.

_**1 ans et 3 mois plus tard :**_

« Cela fait aujourd'hui un an jour pour jour que Voldemort a été vaincu. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ont choisit cette date et ce symbole précis pour fêter un évènement qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie, le mariage sorcier. Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, proclama le druide, et vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

_**FIN**_

Des trois, c'est l'OS le plus long mais pas forcément le plus réussit selon moi.

Enfin, à vous de juger !


End file.
